minecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Silverfish
) |Damage= |spawn= After mining block 46 in extreme hills biomes or from spawners in strongholds |drop=Nothing }}Silverfish are small, bug-like mobs that have silver skin and black eyes that hide in special blocks found in strongholds. These blocks look identical to stone bricks, cobblestone, or regular stone but take slightly more time to mine than normal with a pickaxe, and will take noticeably less time to mine without one. When the block is mined, the Silverfish will pop out and attack. Destroying the blocks via Creepers or TNT simply kills the silverfish. In regular gameplay, Silverfish blocks occur rarely. If left alone, silverfish can re-enter some blocks, namely cobblestone, regular stone, and stone bricks. As of 1.0.0 (and possibly earlier), Silverfish can cause damage to a player. The coding behind them allows this to occur when a silverfish is touching a player and a change of the Y-coordinate of either the player or silverfish occurs. This can easily kill a player, since - in a confined space - receiving damage causes the player to perform a short "hop," which counts as a Y-cord change, which allows for the silverfish to damage the player again as the player is coming back down from the initial damage hop. Formerly, Silverfish could not damage the player directly, but would scurry towards the player and push them around, with the tendency to be aggravating and potentially dangerous (e.g. when around Lava/Fire). When attacked (but not killed), Silverfish may awaken other Silverfish blocks within a 21x11x21 block area around them. This can lead to a terrifying swarm if there are enough in the vicinity, and an uncontrolled swarm can quickly destroy dozens of stone bricks within a Stronghold. They scurry away after the player moves a short distance. In addition to the special blocks, Monster Spawners that spawn silverfish can also be found in strongholds. Spawning Silverfish can spawn from silverfish blocks and monster spawners. They are also able to spawn, albeit rarely, underground in extreme hill biomes, inside of certain blocks. In the latter case, they can only spawn in light level 11 or lower, except on top of stone blocks, where they can spawn at any light level. They also cannot spawn within a five block distance of any player. These restrictions only apply when spawning from a monster spawner, and not from a Silverfish block. Behavior When attacked, Silverfish may awaken nearby Silverfish blocks. This can lead to a terrifying swarm if there are enough in the vicinity, and in which an uncontrolled swarm can quickly destroy dozens of stone bricks within a Stronghold. They scurry away after the player moves a short distance. They do not have the same sounds as spiders since the 1.0.0 update. Strategy It is advised to avoid conflicts with silverfish altogether, as they will simply generate a massive swarm that can easily out-gun an inexperienced player. If the player does, however, choose to challenge silverfish, it is advised that they wear armor as silverfish can quickly deal massive amounts of damage as the swarm grows. Melee weapons are advised as silverfish are the smallest mob that naturally spawns. If the player is experienced with a bow, then using ranged combat may reduce the size of a swarm. A simple tactic to combat a swarm of silverfish is to simply build a two-block high pillar and attack from there, as silverfish do not have any range and only deal damage via contact. Trivia *The I.D. for the Silverfish block is 97, and can be hacked in through mods or by using the /give command in multiplayer, levels with cheats activated, or through LAN. *Silverfish have been included in the Xbox 360 version, but are planned to be implemented in the "Adventure Update". *Silverfish, along with Endermen, Had a placeholder sound in Beta 1.8 but they got their own sounds on the 1.0 Update. Before 1.0, Silverfish shared the same sound with Spiders. *Silverfish can be spawned in Creative Mode using the Silverfish Spawn Egg. The silverfish blocks can also be used and are found under the decoration blocks. **If a silverfish block is destroyed in Creative mode, a silverfish will still pop out. Gallery 2011-09-09_17.51.15.png|Silverfish in a Stronghold image.jpg|A few silverfish spawned using spawn eggs, in MCPE Category:Hostile Mobs Category:Passive Mobs